WO 91/13761 A1 describes a short inking system of a rotary printing press in which the forme cylinder and the ink application roller have the same diameter. A traversing smoothing roller is assigned to the ink application roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,195 discloses an inking system with a screen roller, in which an axially movable smoothing cylinder is provided. The smoothing cylinder and the ink application rollers have different diameters.
EP 0 418 778 A2 shows an inking system with axially movable ink application rollers. The ratio of the diameters of the ink application rollers and forme cylinders is not discussed.